As well known, the movements that a golf player executes with a golf club for hitting a golf ball are called “swing”, i.e. “oscillation”. The swing is an athletic movement that requires coordination, muscle elasticity, balance and explosive force.
More in detail, a swing can be seen as a precise succession of positions and actions. Even if a unique way of executing a swing does not exist and a skilled golf player finds a personal way of executing it, it is true that positions and actions exist that, if they are executed correctly, allow to obtain a right swing. Therefore, a golf trainer teaches to its trainee correct positions and actions in order to execute a right swing.
Various golf training devices are known that are used by golf players for improving their swing. Some of these devices allow simulating different situations and conditions that are observable during a golf competition.
For example, footboards exist that comprise portions of different material, for example tar-coated, turf-coated, and sand-coated portions, for simulating determined situations that may occur in golfing.
Another type of footboard that is used for practicing golf comprises a surface that can be at an angle, with a variable number of angles, with respect to the surface, in such a way that various situations that occur when playing on grounds with different morphological features are simulated.
Furthermore, mats are known on which different footprints are depicted that are used as reference for the feet. Each couple of footprints corresponds in particular to a correct position that the feet should have for executing correctly determined swings.
Other equipment used by golf players for practicing the swing comprises sophisticated and expensive devices such as sensors, which are applied to the garments of the golf trainee, or such as a videocamera for checking ad adjusting the movements, for example with comparison with motion pictures that have been previously recorded during golf competitions of professional players.
However, the above described equipment and other training equipment for golf players are not adapted to assist a trainee to teach the correct positions of the body that correspond to a correct swing.